


Team as Family

by Janetslife



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetslife/pseuds/Janetslife
Summary: Working together every day, you think you know those that you work with, but a persons true character comes out in times of crisis, when someone is trying to hide that she needs help, will they ignore the signs? Or will they step up and surround her with their protection...
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Very special Agent DiNozzo trotted to the closing elevator doors and slipped his hand in between just before they met in the middle, causing them to bounce a little and open again. He gulped when he saw the flat stare he was getting from his boss, Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs, Team Leader of the Major Case Response Team, the premier investigation team at NCIS.

“Hey morning, Boss...” He greeted cheerfully, eyeing the steaming travel mug, depicting a wooden sailing ship, that he had bought the man for Christmas a few months ago. “Well lubricated this morning Boss?” He asked cheekily with his most charming grin.

Gibbs grunted and stabbed a thick finger at the button for the bullpen a few times, as the doors obeyed him and finally closed, it was a slightly subdued Tony that chirped, “Not _quite_ there yet then Boss... That’s okay I can wait for that glowing personality to wake up a little, you know me, the epitome of patience...” He chattered cheerfully until the doors opened on their level and as he moved to step out, stuttered at the sharp head slap and looked wide-eyed at the man's back as he stalked off the elevator.

Grumbling under his breath, he rubbed furiously at the back of his head, “Sheesh I never learn, do I?”

“Finally realized you’re a slow learner Tony?” Snipped Kate as he walked past her to his desk.

Dropping his backpack against the dividing wall behind his desk he leaned in to boot up his computer, at the same time as retorting, “Yes Agent Todd that’s why they pay me the big bucks...”

She huffed and snorted, “Yeah right... I thought it was your smile that kept you in this job Tony?” She said drily.

Tony gazed over at her and then looked properly at her as he sat down, “Sure, sure...” He absently replied as he studied her, not once did she make eye contact with him or Gibbs, studiously looking down at her work. But what work was that exactly? Their last case had been wrapped up on the weekend and they weren't on call until 08:00 that morning, an hour away, so there should be no new cases...

Puzzled he prompted, “You’re in early for a Monday morning Kate?”

She still didn’t look up at him as she snippily replied, “Maybe you're just late DiNozzo...”

Tony glanced over at Gibbs to see if he was watching, he wasn’t liking what he was seeing from Kate’s body language. Gibbs, feeling him look over, met his eyes and quirked an eyebrow in question. Tony nodded subtly over at Kate, Gibbs looked at her for a moment and then to Tony, shrugged and went back to his coffee and computer. Tony sighed, maybe Gibbs was right, maybe he was imagining things...

Tony stood up and asked in general, “I’m grabbing a coffee, any takers?”

Gibbs held out his now empty travel mug, Tony smirked, he knew it took several shots to dilute the blood in Gibbs caffeine system, “Right, triple shot Marine coffee coming up boss!” He snatched it up and came to the front of Kate’s desk, asking warily, “Can I make you a tea Kate?”

She just shook her head and didn’t look up at him, even when he studied her quietly for a moment, “Kate?” He prompted softly, disturbed at the shuddering sigh he heard, and only because he had exceptional hearing. He tilted his head and patiently waited, again she didn’t look up, just waved him away... Hmmm she was behaving oddly.

Agent Tim McGee came stumbling out of the elevator, loaded down with his backpack, computer bag and coffee, distracting Tony for a moment but not enough that he didn’t hear the quiet sigh of relief from the woman in front of him... Leaving her for now he turned on his heel and watched his Probie make his way to his desk mumbling a “Good morning” to them all.

“McLate!” He declared loudly, “Wild weekend?” Moving closer to Tim but standing so that he could watch Kate out the corner of his eye. He noted her cringe at the volume of his voice...

“Piss off Tony!” Grumbled McGee, as he stored away his belongings.

Tony stood in front of him and grinned, looking over him, “Elf Lord battled the evil forces all weekend again huh?” Tilting his head and smirking at the suddenly hunched shoulders, knowing he had hit on a sore spot, he just patted the junior agent on the shoulder, “McGeek we really need to get you a date! What do you think Kate?” Giving her a sideways look in time to see her shudder, but she ignored him... Now he was officially worried... She normally enjoyed teasing the shy junior agent.

Tony looked down at Gibbs, to see if he saw the same thing but just got a frown and a pointed look at the mug still in Tony’s hand, “Um yeah right Boss, _coffee stat_! McGee, you want a refill?” He turned to the man at his offer.

“No go away!” Groused McGee as he sat and booted up his laptop and work computer...

 _Well okay then!_ Seeing he had his work cut out for him today, Tony strode out to the cafeteria pondering how to cheer up his sleep deprived, churlish, grumpy team... Yes! Someone stocked up on sugar this morning, Tony picked through the bakery delivery for his team favourites', made fresh drinks and with hands full, stealthily moved back towards the team area.

He paused for a moment and studied them all, Gibbs, obliviously tapping two fingered at his keyboard, squinting at the screen... Tim was rubbing his eyes and turning to his printer waiting for it to finish, writing notes on the printout and then dropping it in his out tray... Kate, well Kate was still, resting her head in her hands and breathing deeply and from this angle Tony could see her eyes were squeezed shut... His gut twisted...

Striding in behind McGee, he was able to startle the man when he dropped a cinnamon Bagel and Mocha on his desk from behind him, shocked the man almost stuttered, “Thank you Tony...” Looking at him wide eyed when Tony winked at him.

Smirking as he placed Gibbs refilled mug and an Apple bran Muffin next to the computer monitor for his Boss and received a grunt in thanks, he then turned to place his own chocolate Croissant and Latte on his desk before walking to Kate with her Tea and Caramel Cupcake and gently placing it beside her elbow.

Suddenly aware that someone was near her, she gave a quiet gasp and looked up startled, nearly knocking her food over, stopped only by Tony’s gentle hand on her arm. He was about to let go and move away but he got a good look at her face and silently sucked in a breath between his teeth.

While she had done a skilful job with her makeup, he with his years on the Vice squad and experience as a child with an abusive parent saw what she was trying to hide. Her bottom lip was swollen, not a lot but enough for him to see... and as he studied her further, he could see the slight swelling and discoloration of her cheek and around her eye before she quickly dropped her head at his obvious concern...

“Kate...” He said softly but she just shook her head and glanced up at him with a pleading look and turned away again, flushing in embarrassment... He gently squeezed her arm supportively and just whispered, “Anytime you need to talk...” She just nodded, studiously looking down at her paperwork. He sighed and walked over to his desk, deep in thought, slid into his seat and opened up his email.


	2. Chapter 2

The bullpen was quiet, everyone working on various things, Tony tried to focus on the cold case he had been working on in his spare time but he couldn’t concentrate, there was a pressing mystery right in front of him that he couldn’t ignore. Keeping a close eye on Kate though-out the morning, he noticed many things, one of the most concerning being that the one time she got up from her desk to go to the bathroom, she didn’t breathe as she stood up and then slowly moved away, trying to move casually but Tony could see it was a stiffening soreness and when she finally started to breathe again it was shallow and rapid...

Following her silently, he waited outside the door, arms folded, concerned expression on his face. Exiting the room, Kate gasped at the sudden sight of the silent man studying her. He noted the refreshed make up and reddened eyes, but she waved him away when he opened his mouth to ask.

“Don’t DiNozzo! Just don’t!” She hissed and then moved away back to her desk. He sighed and sagged back against the wall opposite the door, trying to think what to do.

Deep in thought he was startled by the bark in his ear, “Hanging around the ladies' bathroom for a date DiNozzo?” Gibbs snapped at him.

Shocked he looked up and straightened into an _at attention_ stance, automatic from his Military school days when he was yelled at in that tone, “No Boss, just have a problem that I...” He started.

“Your problems are for your own time DiNozzo, not mine! Now don’t you have somewhere to be?” He snarked.

Peeved now, Tony did something he rarely did, he talked back, folding his arms defiantly he stated, “Actually no I don't, emails, stock orders and team paperwork is all done Gibbs, my cold case is as cold as it gets, and I believe I am currently on a coffee break... So, unless we have been called to a case?” He asked petulantly...

Gibbs eyebrows rose up in his hairline in surprise, he then frowned, leaned in and growled, “Back to work DiNozzo or I’ll point you in the right direction with my boot!”

Tony shook his head in frustration but moved back to the bullpen, kicking his chair away, probably a little harder than he intended, he was mortified when Kate jumped in fright at the sudden noise. The head slap he received was probably justified, he conceded... Rubbing his head he pulled his chair back over and plonked down with a sigh. Glancing over at Kate, he gave her an apologetic look and she nodded and looked sympathetically at him for a moment. He turned away, a little startled, she had never expressed sympathy for him, usually she and Tim took great delight in seeing what Gibbs dished out on him on a daily basis... Interesting...

By the time Gibbs told them to go home, Kate looked tired, and more than ready to go, yet she lingered, slowly packing up and watching as the team walked to the elevator without her. She nodded at Tony and Tim when they said goodbye, but Tony was watching her until the doors closed completely and at the last minute saw her drop down into her seat and rest her head in her hands...

Reaching the garage level, Tony slowly followed the others as they strode off in different directions to their cars, he opened his Mustang and placed the backpack inside, but then rested his hand on the roof and waited with the door open. Kate’s car wasn’t parked nearby, but he could see it, so he waited.

15 minutes went by, he closed and locked his car and trotted back to the entrance, watching the elevator indictor, he saw it was coming down, Tony moved to a discreet corner, so that he would be out of view and watched as the doors opened to discharge a group of staff leaving for the day, but no Kate... Before the doors closed, he turned and headed for the stairs and ran up the three flights to the bullpen level. Moving quietly, he peered around the corner into the team area, but it was empty.

The lights had been dimmed to the night setting, but he could see that her desk was tidied up and her coat and handbag gone... He glanced at the elevator indicator and saw that it was on the floor below, so dashing back to the stairwell, he raced to catch sight of the elevator occupants as they exited at the garage level, still no Kate... Thinking for a moment, he stepped inside before the doors closed and punched the button for the lobby.

Tony smiled when he spotted his friend Karl at the visitors gate, “Got the late shift dude? Whatever will Carina say?” He teased as he walked up to the man's station.

The big African American huffed in amusement, “She’ll happily spend the extra shift allowance that I get don’t you worry your pretty little head about that Tony...” Eyes twinkling at him.

“Yeah sure Karl, knowing her she’ll probably be spending it on you!” Tony retorted.

Karl nodded, “Yeah, you’re right, she probably will...” He conceded. He cocked his head at Tony, “Got car trouble?”

Shaking his head Tony explained, “No I forgot to ask Kate something and thought I missed her, has she been through here?”

Karl shrugged, “Not that I’ve seen, and I’ve been here an hour, she normally drives in?” He looked at his camera monitors, “She’s left the MCRT bullpen and I don’t see here anywhere here... Her car is still here...” He mused, “Let me roll these back...” He tapped for a moment on the keyboard and then angled the screen so Tony could see.

Tony leaned over the security divider and watched as Karl played back the last half hour, “There... She did get in the elevator...” Tony said quietly, they watched as it went down past the lobby and garage levels and opened up in the basement where Ducky and Abby worked. The last view they could see was her walking slowly to Abby’s lab...

“Do you want me to follow her further?” Karl asked, adding, “She won’t be there still in all likelihood because I know for a fact that Abby has gone home...”

Tony shook his head; he had a suspicion what she was doing and wanted her privacy respected, patting the big man on the shoulder, he thanked him, “Appreciate it but no, I’ll catch up with her, thanks man!” He disappeared back into the stairwell, knowing it would be faster...

Making his way quietly along the darkened hallway to Abby’s lab, he peered through the glass door to the office at the back, and sure enough Kate was sitting on the futon that was available to Abby’s friends for naps and recovery times. He quietly entered the code and slid the door open, locking it behind him watching his partner the whole time, she looked tired and miserable, unaware he was there...

Knowing that he shouldn’t startle her, her made a little noise as he approached warily. Still her head was hanging down, her fists grasping the cushions on either side of her knees, knuckles white from the tension. “Kate...” He called softly.

Wide-eyed she jumped a little and stared up at him, bracing her body for... something... Recognizing him she sagged and brokenly pleaded, “Tony go home, leave me alone...”

Slowly shaking his head, he came closer and crouched down in front of her, “That’s not happening Kate...” He reached out and gently stroked a finger down her cheek, when she flinched, he withdrew and asked softly, “Who did this to you Kate?”

She dropped her head and shook it side to side, “Nothing happened DiNozzo, mind your own business" she whispered hoarsely, adding, “Go home please...”

He dropped his hands to his thighs and waited her out, studying her and seeing the small tremors go through her body, as she struggled to hold herself together. He sighed and rubbed his face vigorously, thinking of the techniques he was trained with in the past, in dealing with victims of domestic violence... But this was Kate, she was family...

“Kate can I call someone? Maybe Rachel?” He suggested.

Horrified she looked up at him with watery eyes, “No! Please Tony don't!”

“Then _tell me_... Let me help you!” He urged, laying gentle warming hands on hers, “At least Ducky... I need to know how badly you’re hurt Kate! I’m worried about you...”

She snorted as she shook her head in disbelief, “Yeah right, you just want something to crow about! Something to lord over me in the future... _Me a secret service agent_... I should know how to defend myself right? I know what you’re going to say Tony...”

He knew what she was doing, it hurt but he ignored her barbs and just squeezed her hands gently and tilted his head at her, she had the grace to flush and look away.

“You’re angry at the wrong person Kate...” He gently reminded her, “Please tell me where you’re hurt, so I can decide whether to call Ducky or not...”

Her breath hitched and he thought she might finally break down, but no, she held on with an iron will and just shook her head. He held her hands and just waited, softly rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands. Listening to her breathing, it sounded painful, but he guessed her ribs weren’t broken, bruised, maybe cracked by the way she was holding herself. As her hair fell forwards, he noticed what looked like finger marks on the side of her neck, he assumed that she couldn’t see there well enough to apply makeup to hide it... His gut clenched as he subdued the anger he was feeling and stuffed it down, to be dealt with at another time. She needed him to be calm right now, he could get angry later when he would deal with the cretin who did this to her!

Hearing a soft sniff, he released one hand to carefully move her hair off her face. He saw the silent tears slowly tracking down and his heart clenched for her, “Oh Kate, I am so sorry this happened to you...” He whispered as he swiped away the tears, removing more and more makeup, to see the ugly bruising underneath...

She closed her eyes in despair and a sob broke free, she growled at herself and stamped a foot in frustration.

“Hey, hey, hey... Shush now this isn’t your fault... Okay? Are you hearing me?” He told her gently, pulling her head forward carefully till it was resting on his shoulder, “You need to cry Kate... This is _not_ your fault! I promise you!”

Another sob broke free, then another... Until she was grasping tightly on to him, crying brokenly while he kept strong arms around her, soothingly rubbing her back. Slowly she got control of herself, sniffing into his neck, which was now thoroughly wet from tears. Still she stayed, he held her securely so that she felt safe, drawing on the comfort he was giving her... She was so tired...

Tony was aware that someone was behind him, had been for some time, he thought he knew who it was, by the smell of sawdust but they were left alone, until a handkerchief was handed to him over his shoulder. He gasped it without a word and quietly tucked it into Kate’s hand, she pulled it in and wiped her face and blew her nose, all while Tony hugged her and softly rubbed her back. With an exhausted sigh she lay her head back down on his shoulder, for the first time since she joined the team, really seeming to trust him to keep her safe... She started to dose...

Tony smiled when he realized what was happening, so moving slowly and carefully, he gently picked her up under her knees and slid her to lay on her side on the futon, moving her hair off her face and covering her with the crochet rug that the nuns had taught Abby to make, tucked securely around her.

Stepping back out of the office, he turned down the lights and slid the door closed and turned to face Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs looked over Tony’s shoulder at the resting woman, then back to his SFA, “Sit-rep...” He ordered softly.

Tony sighed, he ran fingers through his hair and then looked closely at his boss, seeing nothing but compassion there, he waved him to follow and they stepped outside of Abby’s Lab. “There’s not much I can tell you Boss; I’ve barely got her to admit there is anything wrong... She’s been hiding it all day...”

Gibbs glared at him, “All day, you’ve known this...”

Tony interrupted him sharply, “Yes I noticed the bruising and swelling this morning! What did you expect me to do, just _blurt_ it out in front of everyone?”

“You’d normally...” Gibbs voice faded as his SFA glared at him and stormed off down the hallway. “DiNozzo!”

Tony ignored him and made his way to Ducky’s office, entering the darkened Morgue, his heart sank as he guessed the ME had gone home, but then he saw the light shining through the slightly opened door of the office at the back and he called out, “Ducky, are you in here?”

Looking sideways at Gibbs who appeared next to him, about to say something he ignored him and walked towards the office when he heard Ducky reply and open the door to peer out, “Why Anthony... And Jethro... You’re still here, is there a case?”

“No, not really Ducky, but there is someone that needs your help...” Tony started, looking sideways at Gibbs as he caught up with him.

“Why of course Anthony, what’s the problem, are you hurt?” The elderly Doctor looked over the two of them looking for a problem.

Gibbs shook his head, “Not us Duck, but DiNozzo has been sitting on something all day...” He started.

Furious Tony rounded on him, the frustrations of the day and anger at the person who perpetrated Kates injuries finally getting to him, “You don’t know what it's like Gibbs, the stigma, the shame of it, dealing with the pain, trying to hide it from everyone... You really think that I am that much of an insensitive prick I would invade her privacy like that?” He yelled at him.

Startled Ducky stepped back, “What is going on?”

Tony waved at him apologetically, “Sorry Ducky...” He glared at the smug man across from him, “I can’t believe you think that about me...”

Gibbs dropped his folded arms and stepping forwards, clasped his hands around Tony’s shoulders, looking him in the eye he said quietly, “I don’t think that Tony, but you needed to relieve some pressure, you were wound up tight...” He shrugged and squeezed his hands, “I know what buttons to push... You feel better now?”

Mouth hanging open in shock, Tony just stared at the man. Ducky reached over and closed his jaw with a clack, “Now Jethro, there are nicer ways of behaving...” He reproved his friend, “I quite think you’ve broken young Anthony, now tell me somebody please, who is hurt?”

Gibbs sighed and nodded, he patted Tony on the shoulder, “Kate has been, it looks like DV, right Tony, is that what you’re thinking?”

Tony shook his head and with a final glare at his boss, turned to Ducky and nodded, “Kate’s been hiding her injuries all day, I tried to approach her several times, but she’s refused to speak about it. If it was a mugging or something like that, she wouldn’t have a problem talking about it...”

Ducky nodded in agreement, “What injuries do you think she has?”

Gibbs started to answer, “How are we supposed to...” Stopping when Ducky held up a hand for silence.

The ME indicated to Tony to speak... Tony glanced at Gibbs, who just huffed and waited, “She has a few cracked or bruised ribs, no concussion but her throat has been compromised. Also, her nose isn’t broken but her cheekbone is very painful, it might need an x-ray.” Tony paused, hesitating until Ducky waved with a circular hand motion, encouraging him on, “I think that she may have a bruised kidney, at least I hope it’s only bruised...” He admitted.

Gibbs gave him a look, “How could you possibly know all this, she didn’t tell you anything!”

“Oh, would you shut up Jethro, really man! Do you not know what a Phys Ed degree entails? It’s Pre-Med! Believe me Anthony is more than qualified to make educated guesses in this field!” Ducky snapped.

Gibbs looked at his friend stunned, Ducky ignored him, looking at Tony’s shell-shocked face he prompted him, “Please go on my boy, what did you notice?”

Tony swallowed thickly, glanced between the two men warily before responding, he shrugged and admitted, “It may be a bit of a long stretch Ducky but she was a long time in the bathroom and even though she had makeup on, she looked pale and in pain for a bit after coming out... It’s just a guess though.”

Ducky nodded and patted him on the arm, “I trust your judgement Anthony, you can rest assured on that, now where is the young lady in question?” He enquired as he turned to grab his medical bag and followed them to the doors.

“Tony found her in Abby’s Lab Duck, she’s resting...” Gibbs explained.

Tony looked at him questioningly, “How long were you there for?”

“I noticed your car not leaving, so I came back, tracked you down, followed you...” Gibbs told him succinctly.

“Why?” Tony was puzzled and stopped in the hallway outside the lab, Ducky left them to it and disappeared into the darkened room.

Gibbs sighed and turned to face him, he leaned against the wall across the hall from Tony and gazed down at his feet, “I had the feeling something was up with you all day, but couldn’t figure it out... I may have been a bit harsh with you in hindsight...” He admitted.

Tony once again, slack jawed, did not know what to say, this was it, the world was finally ending... It was the only explanation... “Um...” Nope, no words...

Gibbs chuckled, “Yeah I know DiNozzo... But rule 51...”

“Rule 51?” Tony repeated, he couldn’t remember hearing about that one...

“Sometimes you're wrong. So, clean up the mess that you make.” Gibbs shared, his voice softened, “You did good Tony, I’m proud of you...”

Tony gulped down the lump in his throat, “Um thanks Gibbs... So, what now?”

Gibbs sighed and gazed up at the ceiling, “Now we wait, this depends on Ducky and how much he can talk her into sharing...”

“Boss we have to find out who did this...” Tony insisted.

Gibbs nodded, “Yup...”

Tony straightened up and stepped closer, “I want to start a search...”

Gibbs just folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at him, “You telling me you didn’t already start one?”

Tony huffed and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he held up two fingers separated by a small gap, “Perhaps a little one...”

Gibbs chuckled and nodded, “Go ahead I’ll wait here... I’ll also call McGee back...”

Tony who had turned to go, spun back at those words, “Boss I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kate’s already going to be pissed at me about telling you and Ducky...” He explained worriedly.

Gibbs waved him off, “Not your choice DiNozzo, I’ll wear it... This is family, we all need to pitch in...”

“Abby?” Tony asked guardedly

Gibbs shrugged, “Not tonight, Ducky will get samples... If any... She can test them in the morning... Go, I won’t leave her...”

Tony nodded, “Thanks Gibbs...” He trotted down the hall, already plotting his search...


	4. Chapter 4

McGee swiftly walked to his desk, eyeing Tony hard at work as he moved past him, “We got a case?” He asked.

Tony looked over at him, glanced around the room and seeing they were still alone shook his head, he crooked a finger at Tim indicating for him to approach, “I’ve started some research and I need you to make an in depth search on these names...” He handed him a list, “Also I got into some neighbourhood cameras, but I need you to search for more around this address...” He indicated it on the screen.

“What, how did you... Hang on that’s Kates place... Tony what’s going on? Is she okay?” Tim’s worry ramping up along with his voice.

“No, she got hurt by somebody, but won’t tell us who, hence the search I got going...” Tony explained.

Looking over the list Tim frowned, “How did you get these? Who hacked the cameras for you?” He asked, missing the wince from the Senior Agent, Tony didn’t like to let on that he was a better hacker than most people were aware of, but this was urgent, so needs must...

“No time to explain Tim, I need to leave it with you, I want to get an update to the Boss, okay? Be back soon...” Tony took off for the stairs, leaving behind a confused but suspicious junior agent.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Gibbs was still standing guard outside Abby’s lab when Ducky left quietly, he saw his friend and placing the medical bag down, leaned against the wall beside Gibbs and sighed deeply. Gibbs turned to face him, frowning he asked, “She need a hospital Duck?”

The Doctor was about to answer when he looked over Gibbs shoulder and gave a small smile at the sight of Tony striding quickly towards them.

“Kate okay Ducky?” Tony asked breathlessly.

Ducky chuckled, “Well she’s okay enough to be irked at our interference...” Tony winced, Ducky waved at him, “I think I have made her understand why you did Anthony...” He glanced at Gibbs, “I would have liked her under observation at hospital, but she refuses...”

“Where does she want to go Ducky? Clearly she doesn’t want to go home...” Gibbs guessed

Ducky nodded, “Yes I have offered to have her with me, she is thinking about it...”

“She needs to be somewhere she feels safe...” Tony pondered thoughtfully, Ducky nodded in agreement, “If you get called out on a case though...” Tony puzzled, “Do you think she would stay with me?” He asked the two men, who both shrugged.

Gibbs offered, “She can stay in my spare room too?”

Ducky suggested to Tony, “Why don’t you go in and ask, I have given her a light sedative and she is more relaxed but aware...”

Tony nodded and with a glance at Gibbs disappeared into the lab.

Gibbs turn to the ME, raised an eyebrow, “So Duck, prognosis?”

“She will recover Jethro, Tony was spot on with his assessment, so several weeks off the roster, the first week, bed rest and then phased into desk duties...” He explained.

Gibbs eyed him for a moment, seeming to need to find the words, “Duck was she...?”

Ducky shook his head, “No Jethro, not in the true sense of the word, she says it was consensual, but it got rough...”

Gibbs eyes were ice cold flints, “She had to fight back? Ducky that’s not consensual!”

Ducky shrugged, “She insists it wasn’t rape... However young Anthony has more experience in dealing with victims than me, let's see what he can find out, hmmm?”

Gibbs growled and paced back and forth in the hallway for a moment, “This gets touchy for him too Duck... I don’t want to set him back either...”

Ducky nodded in understanding and patted him on the shoulder, “I know that he hasn’t told us much about his past but I am relieved that you have picked up on some of his behaviours that are a consequence of an unpleasant childhood...”

“Yeah no kidding Duck... Still this may put him in the unique position of being able to help her, I just worry that she will refuse based on the assumptions she has made about him...” Gibbs grumbled

“Yes well, I did offer to call in a female for her to talk to, Abby or even her sister Rachel, but she refused...” Ducky said.

“Why not Rachel? She’s more qualified than us to deal with this...” Gibbs asked.

Ducky sighed, “I agree, but as you know the two girls have always had a complicated, competitive relationship... So not really conducive to mental healing...”

“She’s competitive with DiNozzo too Ducky...” Gibbs worried aloud.

Ducky nodded, “Yes, but let's just give the young man a chance...” He offered sagely.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Tony silently moved through Abby’s lab, pausing in the doorway he hesitated for a moment thinking she was asleep, but he saw the hunched shoulders and uneven breathing, moving slowly toward her, he called out softly, “Kate, it’s me... Tell me to go away if you want but I just need to check on you...” He grunted when she turned around and hugged him, her face in his chest, pulling him down to the floor. Gently wrapping arms around her, he controlled the fall as much as he could, cushioning her to his chest, “Shush, I got you girl, I got you...” He murmured into her ear, rocking her slightly while she cried softly into his shirt.

Rubbing her back while she lay on top of him, her cries quietened and she just rested on him, then he thought he heard something, “Sorry Kate, I missed that, what did you say?”

She turned her head sideways on his chest, and softly apologized, “I’m sorry Tony.”

He swiped her hair off her face and looked down at her, “What for? You haven’t done anything wrong...”

She was quiet for a moment, then he felt her nod against his chest, “I misjudged you... Everyone told me I was... I’m so sorry...” She sniffed.

He chuckled and she smiled at the rumble of his chest, “Oh Katy my gurl, that’s no one's fault but me own!” He replied in a flawless Irish accent.

She giggled and stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the comfort he was freely giving her, stroking her back in a totally brotherly way, something she had assumed he wasn't capable of...

“Tony?” She called quietly.

“Yeah?” He peered down at her, hearing some stress in her voice.

“How do I always get it so wrong?” She quavered, “I’m a Federal Agent, trained in profiling... Yet...”

“How did he get one over on you?” Tony helped her.

She nodded against his chest, he hugged her gently and continued stroking her back, “Because you are a good person Kate... You come from a good family, you were raised safe, protected... And while on an intellectual level you knew that there is evil out there in the world, you see it every day after all... To expect it in your personal life is at a whole different emotional level... The fact that you were manipulated says nothing about yourself and everything about him okay? Hear me when I tell you this is _NOT_ your fault!”

She pondered his words for a moment, then sighed, asking in a small voice, “So how am I meant to protect myself?”

“Well you surround yourself with people you trust, someone who can meet the person you’re interested in and you listen to what they advise you... You will get enough life experience to be able to pick the bad ones out eventually, but Kate you should always have a support system around you that you trust...” He took a deep breath and asked her, “One of the first things a manipulator will do is lay on the guilt trip about spending time with others, instead of him and he will work his way to separating you from your support network... Did you recognize that he was doing that?”

She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him, “How do you know that?”

He shrugged and looked abashedly up into her puffy eyes, stoking her hair away, “Been there done that, got the postcard to prove it...” At her frown he added, “Yeah Kate, men get conned too...”

“I know all this stuff, and looking back I can see how he did it, but at the time...” She closed her eyes and shook her head and groaned in dismay, “I’m such an idiot!”

“ _Uh-uh!_ Don’t go there! Maybe a little naïve but Kate you’re a good person! You just felt he was too, at the beginning, right?” He questioned her.

She nodded but then looked around the room and sighed, trying to get up off him, she groaned and froze in place, he held her up for a moment while the pain eased, “Never had cracked ribs before?” She shook her head, eyes scrunched tight, “Breath it out Kate, slow even breaths... Okay? Now let me do the work, I’ll help you...”

“Tony... I don’t want to move...” She gasped out.

He wriggled out from under her and sat up slowly all while holding her steady, she hadn’t realized quite how strong he was, he had clearly been holding back when they sparred, “Kate trust me, I will do all the work, okay?”

She nodded blindly and before she knew it, she was sitting comfortably back on the Futon tucked into his side, his arm across her shoulders, he stroked her hair away from her face, and asked softly, “Okay?”

She nodded and looked up at him with shimmering eyes, “Thank you...” She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her head against his shoulder, stoking her arm while she relaxed against him, “Hey, you need to make a few decisions, just for the moment and we will take care of everything...”

He felt her small nod against his shoulder, “So we are going to take you somewhere safe tonight, you can pick, Gibbs, Ducky’s or my place, whatever you are most comfortable with...”

“Hmm.” She gave a small shrug.

“Now I plan to ask Gibbs if I can stay with you during the day and work from there, so that you aren’t alone...” He stopped her protest, “That’s not negotiable Kate, you will have a detail on you while we hunt this guy!” She sagged and nodded, “And on that note, McGee is already working on it, so you know that we are going to find him anyway, perhaps you can you give us a name before he gets away?”

She huffed and gave a small smile, “No choice huh?”

“Well actually you do have all the control Kate, I do want you to understand that... It’s your choice to stop this guy, you’ve done that by not allowing him to get to you again. It will be your decision to prosecute or not, though I will be working hard to encourage you to punish him for what he has done and prevent him doing this to someone else... And he will, this type of behaviour will continue until someone stops him... You understand that?” He leaned down to look at her, and while her face was shadowed, he could see she was listening, she gave a small nod.

He was about to continue, when they heard the door swish open and Gibbs and Ducky walked in. Gibbs crouched in front of her, looking up into her blotchy swollen face, he smiled softy and rested a hand on her knee, “How are you feeling kiddo?” Noting that she didn’t think to move away from Tony when they came in, he was proud, Tony was really good with victims, something about him made them feel safe, he wondered if Kate would look back and be horrified at how much she was leaning on the man, physically and figuratively...

“I’ll be okay Gibbs...” She said in a small voice.

He nodded, “I have no doubt of that Agent Todd.” He smiled at her, “Now I would like to take you to my place, and we will have a detail on you at all times, I want to leave DiNozzo with you tomorrow as well. Is that okay with you?” He asked gently.

Eyes wide she nodded, it was unusual for Gibbs to ask instead of giving orders. She glanced up at Ducky and he waved assuringly at her, “You are welcome at my house Kaitlin, but I do think with Jethro’s house being closer to the office, it may work out for the best, but the choice is yours.”

“Okay.” She replied, looking at all the men around her.

“Do you want anybody there with you tonight? Obviously, Gibbs will be there, but...” Tony started to ask her.

Gibbs interrupted, “I expect you and McGee there tonight as well DiNozzo...” He said pointedly.

Tony nodded, “I know that Gibbs, but I meant Kate might feel better if there is a woman there, like Abby or maybe her Mom?” He moved around to look her in the face, “You know that we understand that you may be uncomfortable surrounded by men okay, you won’t offend us, like I said, all the choices are yours...”

She smiled, “Thank you Tony I appreciate that, but I am okay, I do trust you all and... Well my Mom, I do want to see her but not yet, I want to wait till this goes down and not frighten her...” She indicated the bruising on her face and neck.

Gibbs nodded firmly, “Well good then, let's get you settled in my spare room, do you need us to pick anything up from your place?”

She shook her head, “I have a go bag in the car... My car? Can I park it at your pla...”

She stopped when Gibbs shook his head, “You’re not driving, you can come with me...”

She paled, “Gibbs...”

Tony laughed, he understood, “Don’t worry Gibbs doesn’t always drive like a bat out ‘o hell, he’s had broken ribs before too... Trust me you’ll be okay.”

Gibbs smirked at her, “C’mon let’s go...” He looked up at his Senior Agent who nodded, “Right behind you Boss, with McGee and an order of Chinese...”


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs knocked lightly on the bathroom door, “Kate you okay? Need help?” He heard a sniffle and dropped his head, resting a hand on the door and sighed, gently he spoke to her through the door, “Kate I can help... I know how painful it is to move with broken ribs... I gave you some of my big towels, wrap one around you and I’ll come in... Okay?”

A moment later he heard the soft “Okay, come in...” Drawing in a deep breath he turned the knob and stepped inside with a bath chair he kept for his Dad, he saw her wrapped up, looking at the floor, blushing and shaking. It tugged at his heart, he never felt more like a Dad to her then now. He stepped close and raised her chin, looking into her tear-filled eyes he said gently, “We go at your pace okay? Now do you want to wash your hair?”

She shook her head, “No I did that yesterday...”

“Okay, well that helps because you will find it difficult raising your arms for a while... Now I’ll keep the towel around you, see what you can manage, and I’ll help with the rest okay?”

She nodded and worked most of her clothing off, Gibbs just had to help with her top a little because he was right it hurt too much to lift her arms up. He reached over and turned the shower taps on for her and helped her step into the bath, the whole time keeping the huge towel wrapped securely around her, she was blushing but deeply grateful for his sensitivity.

“Now I want you to use this seat under the water, just in case you feel faint or unsteady, I don’t want you to fall... Do you think you’ll be okay for the moment? Everything you need is within reach...” He explained, she nodded and smiled shakily at him, he tapped her gently under the chin, “You’ll be okay Kate, you’re a strong woman, and we’ve got your back okay? Now Ducky and the boys will be here soon. When you’re finished, are you okay if I send Ducky in to strap your ribs and help you? Or would you prefer someone else?” He offered.

She shook her head, “No Ducky’s okay... He already...” She stopped, not knowing how to explain that the Doctor had taken intimate swabs and a urine sample...

He nodded, he knew what a rape kit involved, stepping closer he gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her in sympathy, “You’re a strong woman Kate, never forget that...” He whispered, she nodded her head and he released her, leaving the room, he reminded her, “Call if you need help, I won’t be far...”

Huskily she thanked him, “I appreciate it Gibbs, thank you so much...”

He smiled softly, “Anytime Kate, anytime...” And quietly left the room, she was smiling fondly as she turned towards the water and sat in the seat, relishing the warmth of the water...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ducky walked into Gibbs house and while taking his coat off looked in all directions for the occupants, “Jethro?” He called, eyes widening when he saw the man step out of the bathroom upstairs and hearing the sound of the shower running, “She is managing okay by herself?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah Duck, helped her a little and she’s using Dad’s shower chair” Gibbs told him quietly, helping him with his bag and closing the door, “She needs your help in there later, okay?”

“Indeed Jethro, and the chair was a good idea, I didn’t know you had one...” He said curiously.

Gibbs chuckled, “Yeah, been seeing more of Dad, he stays here occasionally now, so I had to get some stuff, didn’t want him to fall...”

Ducky smiled at him proudly, “Good for you Jethro, good for you...”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“What do I do, what do I say to her Tony?” McGee asked anxiously from the passenger seat of the Mustang. Tony had given him a run-down of everything relevant, including the name she had finally shared with them, when Gibbs had asked her on the way to his car.

“Come on Tim, you’re a big brother, what would you do if this happened to Sarah?” Tony prodded him gently, nodding when Tim growled at the thought, “Right, this is no different, yes she is a victim, and sensitive at the moment, but this is Kate, it won’t be long before her fragile masks are being patched up and in place again, for now she needs to lean on us until she’s strong enough to stand up for herself. Just read her, follow her cues and if you don’t know ask her, but most of all make it clear that she has all the control because in a way that’s the worst of what this pig did, he took away her control... She needs us to give it back to her, to know that we are rock solid behind her...”

Tim looked wonderingly at Tony, “How you know this stuff Tony?”

Tony glanced over at him with a small frown, “We are trained to deal with victims Tim, I’m sure it’s touched on in Fletc, plus there is the on the on the job experience...”

“Well yeah sure but... Maybe I’m just not as confident as you...” Tim admitted.

Tony was silent for a moment, “Look Tim I think you are better than you believe you are, but confidence will come from experience... This... This one hits close to home I know; you can’t detach from this like you would on a normal case. I guess the main thing to remember is that this isn’t about you, try and place yourself in their situation, which I know might be hard for a man to understand the fear that a woman feels but Tim, it’s our job to try and understand, to empathize... Trust your instincts, I think you will be fine...”

Tim nodded and gazed thoughtfully out the window, imagining how he would feel if it was his Sister, realizing that it was the same, because he may not have noticed it, but Kate was very much like a Sister to him. He latched onto one thing Tony had said, “You think men wouldn’t understand the same fear?”

“No, I didn’t say that, just that it might be for some, the truth is that Domestic Violence is actually a higher statistic within same sex male relationships, with the consequence more often fatal...” Tony admitted.

“Really?” Tim was shocked, he was unaware of this, he planned to do a bit more study into that.

Tony continued, “While there is the shame of DV in any situation, for a male victim the stigma can be insurmountable because of the belief that men can’t be that weak they allow another man to abuse and humiliate them in their own home... The suicide rate is high, too high.” He finished quietly.

Tim looked at him carefully, if he didn’t know better it sounded like Tony was talking from personal experience, but before he could question him on that they had arrived, and the moment was lost.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Kate had been given the comfortable recliner, and she was slowly making her way through the delicious Chicken Chow Mein. She couldn’t manage all of it though and tiredly let it rest in her lap, the stress of the last few days hitting her suddenly. She lay her head back on the cushioned rest and through half closed eyes watched her team quietly chatting, keeping an eye out for when she needed help but also not crowding her, giving her space. Her eyelashes wettened a little as she thought about what she would have done without them, her Secret Service friends would have helped she was sure, but not to this degree, her team were going above and beyond for her and it made her feel protected and yes, loved as well...

She smiled inwardly at the memory of Tim seeing her after her shower, he had looked anxious, nervous but she had seen all that melt away at the sight of her, make up free, revealing all her bruises and a compassionate, determined look came over the young man, he had gently pulled her into a hug, murmuring how sorry he was, and assuring her of his support in her ear. She had nearly cried again but was so cried out that she just couldn’t anymore for the moment, so she squeezed him tight and held on, drawing on the brotherly comfort he was giving her, it felt so good, she was beginning to feel alive again with all their support. She wasn’t fooling herself, she understood it wasn’t over, but she felt as though a corner had been turned, there was a light at the end of the tunnel and for the first time in a while she could see a way out... Her eyes closed and she dozed off to the sound of their voices...


	6. Chapter 6

Abby was humming to herself as he shimmied into her lab early in the morning, a twirl, hip check, a small moon walk in heels and a fist pump later her babies were warming up and she turned to plug in her music to play throughout her lab. Squealing in shock she slapped Gibbs on the upper arm as he had been standing right behind her. Smirking he handed her a large soda and she instantly forgave him with an enthusiastic hug.

“Gibbs I don’t have anything running for you, so this is extra special that you visit me anyway!” She blurted out happily. She studied him for a moment and became serious, “But you’re not just visiting me, are you? What’s wrong? Who’s hurt? Who’s in trouble? Nooo please don’t tell someone has died! Gibbs I just couldn’t...”

Gibbs held up both hands to stop her panicked chattering, “Abs, ABS! Let me speak!”

Silent she signed in ASL to him, ‘Okay but what’s wrong?’

He sighed and drew her over to a chair, “Okay Gibbs I am officially worried now!” She couldn’t help herself, “Is it Tony?”

“No Abs, Kate has been hurt, she’ll be okay, but she has cracked ribs, bruised kidney’s as well as a fractured cheekbone...” He held her hands gently as she paled.

Whispering she asked, “Which hospital is she in? Can I see her?”

Gibbs shook his head, “She refused hospital, she’s resting at my place. Look Abby there is more...”

Wide-eyed she watched him point to a small box of evidence and as she caught sight of the rape kit pack, she turned back to him with watering eyes, “No Gibbs, nooo...” She whispered.

He clasped her shoulders with his large hands, “Abby, she will be okay, she isn’t yet admitting to the rape, but she allowed Ducky to take the samples anyway, Abs for now this is confidential okay?”

A tear trickled down her cheek and Gibbs groaned and drew her into a hug, “Sorry kiddo, if this is too much, I’ll send it to another lab...”

She pulled back and firmly told him, “You will most certainly not Mister! I will do this for Kate, we will find this evil man and once he is dealt with...”

“You mean jailed, don’t you Abs?” Gibbs asked drily.

She waved her hand at him shushing him, “Details... He will be made to pay!”

Gibbs huffed a laugh and kissed her cheek, “Thank you Abby.” He said seriously to her, then he added, “She is exhausted but would probably appreciate a _quiet_ visit from another woman after work Abs...” He hinted.

She nodded furiously, “Of course Gibbs, I know she will be hurting, don’t worry! I’ll be there!” Abby turned to the evidence bags, “But first this, we will get him Kate!” She murmured to herself.

Gibbs patted her on the shoulder and turned to leave but stopped when she called out, “Gibbs tell me she’s not alone?”

He shook his head, “No Tony’s with her now, the boys stayed over last night too...”

She frowned, “She’s okay with only men there?”

He shrugged, “We offered to call someone for her but she’s still at the stage where she doesn't want too many people to know...”

“But men don’t understand...” She started until Gibbs quirked an eye at her, she huffed, “Well Gibbs it is often that way...”

He nodded, “Sadly that’s true but believe it or not DiNozzo’s doing a good job with her... Give him a chance...”

Wide-eyed she stared at him, “Really?” She asked in a high-pitched voice. But then she thought about it for a moment, “You know what, that actually makes sense, now that I think about it...” She nodded firmly as if agreeing with herself.

Looking over at him she added, “I will get on this and then while it’s running, I will call one of my Nuns, I think I need some advice...”

Gibbs chuckled, “Good for you Abby, let me know if you get a hit.” He strode out the door and Abby began humming again as she started with a firm determination, this dude had no idea what was coming to him!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Tony was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Gibbs and Tim had left early and now he was about to prepare some scrambled eggs so it would be ready to cook as soon as Kate wanted to eat. He was working quietly so that she would sleep as long as she could, when he stopped, tilting his head to listen, he was sure he had heard something odd... Wiping his hands on a towel he moved silently to the living area. There it was again... Lightly trotting up the stairs he rested a hand on Kate’s bedroom door, “Kate? Are you okay?” Her response was a gasped out pained cry.

“Kate I’m coming in!” He called and was through the door and by her bed in a flash. She was tossing around and flailing with her hands, hoarsely crying out “No!”

Obviously caught in a nightmare he stilled her writhing by holding her shoulders gently, trying not to make her feel trapped, “Kate! _Kaitlyn_!” He called out to her and her eyes sprang open in shock.

“Tony?” She scrunched her eyes up in pain, gasping for air, “It hurts...” She moaned.

“I’m sorry Kate but you were having a nightmare, slow down, breathe normally, nice even breathes for me please Kate...” Tony placed one of her hands against his chest so she could pick up the rhythm and soon the pain was easing as she copied his breathing.

“Dizzy?” He asked as he watched her hold her head after helping her to sit up, she said, “Yeah but it’s fading.”

“You were hyperventilating, so it’s not surprising.” He explained. “How’s the pain now?” He asked while subtly taking her pulse and counting resp’s, feeling her temp and generally observing her condition, she was sweating lightly but that could be from the adrenaline...

She waved her hand in the air indicating it was so, so... Still focusing on slowing her breathing, shaking slightly.

He rested her hand on the blanket and got up to grab the pack Ducky had left him, “I can give you an injection for the pain before you have to move too much, I’d advise that for today at least...” He suggested.

She looked up at him, “Won’t there be a risk I’ll do too much if I can’t feel it?”

He shook his head and moving the blanket aside, sat down on the side of the bed facing her, “You will still feel it, this will be enough to take the edge off, it is also important to give you enough pain relief so that you can breath as normally as possible... See if you keep breathing shallow because of pain, like you are now, then you aren’t clearing your whole lungs properly, risking Pneumonia... Trust me you don’t want to be coughing when you have cracked ribs... So please let me give you a shot before you get up?” He encouraged her.

She huffed at him, “It has to go in the Butt doesn’t it?” She asked suspiciously.

He smirked and nodded, “Upper thigh will do but yeah...” He tilted his head and studied her, “If that makes you nervous Kate, I can call Ducky to do it...”

She grimaced, “I don’t want to wait... Have you done this before Tony? How do you know all this stuff? Ducky?”

He looked away from her and began to prepare the dose, “You know what degree I did in collage, yeah?”

“Um it was Sport, or something wasn’t it?” Her nose crinkled as she tried to remember.

He chuckled and talked to distract her, “Phys Ed actually but it includes Sports medicine, Pre-Med studies and I also minored in alternative therapies like acupuncture, massage and Hypnotherapy...” Before she knew it, he was rubbing the injection site soothingly to take away the sting as he lay the syringe down at a safe distance.

“How did you do that? I didn’t even feel it much...” She asked shocked, then it hit her, “Woah that’s good, the pain is just fading away...”

He smiled and checked her pulse and resp’s again, before she realized he had shone a small torch in each eye and he nodded satisfied, “How you feeling now? Think you’d like to try getting up?”

She nodded but looked down at her clothing, it was what she wore after her shower last night, “How did I get in here, I don’t remember going to bed, I don’t normally wear this...” She asked puzzled.

Tony carefully moved her legs to the side of the bed while her supported her back, “You fell asleep in the recliner so you were carried up here and tucked in like this because you were feeling the cold last night.” He crouched in front of her where she was now sitting on the edge of the bed, “I’m going to help you to stand, then steady you while you walk down the stairs, okay?”

She huffed at him, “I’m not an invalid Tony, I’ll be fine by myself!”

He smirked at her, in a way it was good to see her fighting back, as long as she didn’t over do things... “Okay how about a compromise... I’ll help you stand and then you just follow me down the stairs, so that if you fall, I will be able to help you...”

She squinted at him, “Isn’t that basically what you said the first time?”

He chuckled and nodded, “Caught out... C’mon give me your hands” He said not giving her too much time to think about it, she grumbled at him but obeyed and groaned as she stood up, yep Tony was right she could still feel it...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Boss Abby wants to see me.” McGee hung up the phone and looked over at Gibbs.

“She find something already?” Gibbs tossed back the last of his coffee and stood up.

“No Boss, she needs help with a search algorithm…” Tim replied.

“Okay, I’m getting coffee” Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun and started off, he stopped for a moment and turned to look back, “But McGee, don’t let her do anything underhanded, I know this is personal but she’s not to go after this guy herself! Understood?”

Tim nodded, “Yes Boss” He sighed, “I’ll do my best…”

Gibbs smirked as he left, Abby was a handful for the young Agent. He opened his phone as he got in the elevator and dialled.

Tony answered with a sit-rep, “She’s fine boss, everything’s quiet here…”

Gibbs grunted and hung up.

Tony shook his head with a grin, lucky he was fluent in Gibbs speak…

He walked back into the kitchen where Kate was eating, “I didn’t know you could cook Tony; this is so good!” Kate remarked.

He chuckled, “There are many things about me you don’t know Miss Todd” He teased.

She looked at him thoughtfully and nodded, “I’m beginning to see that…”

Tony glanced over from the meat he was slicing, “You finished?”

“Yeah thanks, what are you doing now?” She asked curious, he had had some groceries delivered earlier and was now working on a large cut of beef.

He indicated the large baking dish that he was filling up, “I’m slow cooking this for dinner tonight, it will just simmer away all day then I’ll make a pasta sauce and salad to go with it…”

He clearly knew what he was doing, confident with the knife and the spices he was adding, he obviously knew his way around a kitchen… “Tony you clearly know how to cook, so why eat so much junk food?” She asked.

He chuckled, “I don’t know Kate, because everyone else does?”

She huffed and moved to get up, feeling the stab of pain spike though her she gasped and held her breath, Tony was by her side wiping his hands on his apron saying softly to her, “Don’t hold your breath, try and breathe normally, slow and calm, breathe…” He encouraged.

Back in control she nodded, standing now, leaning her hands on the table focusing on calming herself, “This sux!” She declared.

Softly rubbing her lower back, he agreed quietly, “Yeah I know… That better now?”

She nodded and straightened up, “Yeah thanks Tony, do you want me to help?”

He shook his head, “No I’m nearly done here, you want to have a shower?” He asked, going back to the dinner preparations.

She sighed, “I should really wash my hair…” Then she glared at him, “No you are not helping me in the shower!”

Tony laughed, “Okay then, if you insist… Though I didn’t offer…” He waggled his eyebrows at her, teasing and laughing at her frown. But then he added seriously, “I can suggest though that I wash your hair for you at the sink, all you have to do is sit in the seat and lean back, I’ll do the rest?”

She looked at him in amazement, he was being serious… “You know how to do that? What are you a hairdresser now too?” She snarked.

He just turned away and started cleaning up, telling her quietly, “Whatever Kate, It’s your choice…”

She studied him for a moment, she had a sense that he had retreated from her and she wasn’t quite sure how that had happened so quickly, she had actually been enjoying his company this morning, she had learned a lot more than normal about him, he had started to open up to her and she had liked what he had shown her of this more mature side of him…

Sighing she walked over and rested a hand on his arm, “I’m sorry Tony, yes I would like your help…” She said to his back. He turned and looked closely at her and nodded when he could see she was serious.

“Give me a minute and I’ll run up and get your stuff, okay?” He offered.

She smiled and nodded, “I need to use the bathroom first anyway.” Moving to head to Gibbs downstairs bathroom.

He turned to her and asked, “Kate, Ducky did warn you about what to look out for with the damage to your kidney’s right?”

“Yeah” She sighed. She seemed uncertain

Tony moved to face her and looked at her seriously, “If you are concerned, I can check. I mean it Kate; this is nothing to muck around with!”

She nodded and looked at his chest instead of his eyes, “I know, it’s just embarrassing… You’re like a big brother to me…”

He sighed and drew her into a hug, “I know, and I’m sorry, I get how much this sux…” Then gently releasing her he turned her around in the direction of the bathroom and said, “Go, let me know if there is a problem and I’ll get everything organized out here…”

She smiled fondly as she left, normally she hated being told what to do, but for some reason this time she appreciated someone else making the decisions, caring for her, taking the worry away… And to think it was Tony DiNozzo, frat boy, man-child, prankster, that had stepped up!


	7. Chapter 7

Franco DeLuca paced in Anacostia Park; he had tried to get into the building but couldn’t even get past the guardhouse entrance for the whole block… He growled, why wasn’t she answering her phone? He needed to talk to her, to find out why she was hiding from him… She wasn’t allowed to do that; didn’t she understand that?

He took out his binoculars again and focused in on the building where she worked, NCIS seemed like a fortress, he couldn’t even see her car… Well he would wait, see the people leaving the building during the day, perhaps she would go to the park for lunch, then he would be able to finally talk to her!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Tim, Tim, Tim!” Abby squealed when he walked into her lab, “He’s hiding from me Timmy! Help me find this Franco dude! I have words for him!”

McGee grinned, “Just words Abs?” He stood by her side at the keyboard next to hers and started scrolling through what she had already done so far.

Shaking her head furiously, braids flying around her head, “Oh so much more than words Tim!” She dashed off when one of her machines pinged and was soon back, working side by side they tried to track down the whereabouts of one Franco DeLuca…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Gibbs gut was acting up, he gazed around as he casually sipped at his drink, studying the horizon… He knew he was being watched but couldn’t spot anybody… There! A glint! Perhaps a scope or binoculars? He stepped behind a nearby dumpster and kept watch on where he had seen the flash of the sun’s reflection. Flipping open his phone he called McGee, “McGee, got cameras on the north side of the building over Anacostia Park?”

“Hang on boss, I’ll look… Yeah traffic cameras up on the Freeway… Let me check… Boss I have a middle-aged male, Dark hair using binoculars, looking in this direction…” McGee reported.

Gibbs growled, “Send the…”

“Sending the Marines at the gate, yes Boss, done…” Tim interrupted him.

Gibbs grunted and hung up, he tossed his coffee and sprinted towards the Park, around a mile away catching the pair of Marines beginning the search, “Follow me!” He ordered flashing them his badge, they fell in behind.

Sweeping past the small primary school Gibbs raced up into the Park, aiming unerringly for the position he had marked the flash of light. There was nobody there, he gazed around and ordered the Marines to keep clear of the site, there may be evidence…

“Sir, is that him?” The Sergeant pointed towards the river they could see a man quickly walking away, he glanced behind them and noticed their attention and broke into a run, “Go get him Marine!” Gibbs barked out. The two had no trouble catching Franco and bringing him down, protesting loudly they dragged him back to Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at the spluttering man, “Name?”

“I don’t have to tell you that, why are you stopping me, I’m allowed to be out here this is public open space? I will sue you all!” Franco threatened loudly

Gibbs shook his head at the display, “DeLuca!” He snapped out.

The man stood up in shock, “How do you know that’s my name?” He demanded.

Gibbs shrugged, “I do now…”

The Marines chuckled at his spluttering, “Where do you want him Sir?” They asked Gibbs.

He handed over his handcuffs to one of them, “Secure him at NCIS, he’s wanted for questioning, I’ll call security so they will be expecting the prisoner… I need to stay here and secure the area till forensics does a sweep…”

“Understood Sir” The Marines left, Gibbs got on the phone, “McGee…”

“Yes boss, sending Agents now to collect the prisoner, and I’m coming to you with a kit for a forensics sweep, be there soon Boss!” Tim reported before Gibbs could give orders, Gibbs grinned as he hung up. He had a good team, time to call DiNozzo and share the news…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Kate was tired, she curled up in the recliner, with her sketch pad relaxing after the mornings efforts, Tony had surprised her with the care and attention he had paid to washing her hair, gently and efficiently, she had tried to pry a little to find out how he knew what he was doing but all he would admit to was that he had done it before…

She glanced over at him seated at the kitchen table with his laptop, working remotely from the office. He seemed to feel her watching and looked up meeting her eyes with a questioning look, “You okay?” He asked quietly, she nodded and just kept watching him, he smirked and looked at his watch, standing up he walked over to her and grabbed her empty water glass, “It’s time for another shot, are you happy for me to do that or would you like to try tablets for during the day?” He asked, giving her the choice.

She grimaced, “Do I really have to drink so much? It hurts getting up all the time for the bathroom… I think tablets for now…” She added.

He turned and headed to the kitchen, “Yes Kate you need to flush those Kidneys, I’ll bring some pills for you…” He called as he left.

He was watching her obediently taking her tablets when his phone rang, looking at the screen he mouthed Gibbs to her and then put it on speaker. “Yes Boss, all good here…” Tony answered.

“We got him DiNozzo, he was hanging around the Park…” Gibbs told him tersely.

Kates eye were wide, and she started to get up, Tony lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. “Gibbs do you want me in for the interview?”

“Yeah, Kate stays there! I’m sending Ducky and Abby to you, wait for them and then come over” He ordered.

“But Gibbs!” Kate protested, but it was too late, he had hung up… She huffed in annoyance and glared at Tony as he crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eye.

“Kate, leave this to us, I promise you we will protect your identity as much as possible, but we need to prepare for a secure prosecution… You understand that yes?” Tony asked gently.

“And if I don’t pursue this? It was just assault Tony…” Kate grumbled.

“Kate…” He warned her firmly.

She huffed and looked away, “Kate it was more than assault wasn’t it? Firstly, this has been more than once, some of your bruises are older than others… But Kate he did more than hit you, he took your choice away, the sex may have started off consensual, but you said no, didn’t you?”

She stayed silent looked down at her hands clasped together tightly. He lay his large hands over hers, “Kate I know that this will be the most uncomfortable time and stressful thing you have had to endure, but you know we have you, yeah? We are 100% behind you, supporting you...”

She glanced up at him and asked in a small voice, “Even if I decide to drop it?”

He nodded, “Even if you decide to drop it…”

She searched his face, and asked again, “Really?”

“Yes, really Kate, this is all about you okay, and you know what I think, but either way I have your back!” He declared.

She dropped her gaze and was thoughtful for a moment, “Who has to know?”

He squeezed her hands encouragingly, “You mean if you go ahead with it?” She nodded, “Okay well, the team, lawyers and the court, and because it is an attack on a Federal Agent the FBI will have to sign off on the investigation but I know someone there that will be discreet. Also, the Judge will probably sign a gag order because of the nature of our work, so it can’t be published, and confidentiality laws come into effect… There is no difference if the charge is plain assault or sexual assault…” He explained.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she looked up at him, “I’m just not strong enough Tony…”

He wiped her face gently and shook his head, “You are Kate, you really are… You’re one of the strongest, most determined, stubborn, opinionated sassy women I know!”

She gave a crooked smile, “That’s only because I have to work with you every day!”

He grinned, “See! My work here is done! It’s all my awesome training!”

She scowled and slapped him on his shoulder, then sighed, looking over to the large window at the front garden she mused, “When will it ever end…”

Tony drew her face around to look at him, “Kate, this too shall pass…” He quoted, adding, “You will learn and grow stronger from this, believe me, and one day if you have a daughter or a niece, someone who looks up to you then you will have a store of wisdom that you can draw on to help them on _their_ path through life…”

Kate’s mouth dropped open but then she broke out into a wide smile, “Tony DiNozzo! Who know that under all that hair product there was a wise and thoughtful brain!” She teased, and when he blushed she giggled and pulled him into a firm hug, “Thank you Tony, thank you so much!” She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The team all gathered at Gibbs for dinner, case closed, between Gibbs and Tony’s tag teaming Franco, he didn’t stand a chance, not only did they get a confession but he signed a deal that he wouldn’t fight the charges and would quietly serve out his sentence… Kate burst into tears and Abby wrapped her arms around her and they cried together at the news. The rest of them just smiled uncomfortably at the sight and carried on doing whatever it was that men found to do when women were being all emotional…

Tony dished up his Slow Cooked Shredded Beef Ragu with Pappardelle to the team, who were all amazed, especially when Kate informed them that Tony had also made the pasta fresh himself! Gibbs commented, “My kitchen has never been so productive…”

To which of course Ducky teased, “Well Jethro if you would find a wife that can actually cook…” To the delight of everyone when Gibbs flushed and scowled at him.

Abby was serious when she spoke afterwards, “This has been an eye-opening experience, this really is a family and the way that everyone has stepped up for a member in need, I’m so proud of all of you!” She declared, then added, “Tony you really must come over and teach me this recipe!”

Tony chuckled and dropped his head, “Sure Abs”

Kate reached out to lay a hand on his arm, and had the attention of the room as she started to speak, “Abby is right, I have never felt as protected and safe as when you guys all helped me with what seemed like an insurmountable problem and I don’t mind admitting I was terrified, of him, of what people would say, of how you guys would react… Tony… Tony has allowed me to see a side of himself that I wish the world could see more of, he is compassionate, sensitive and wise… ” Her voice cracked as she continued, “I am truly thankful to you all, I will never be able to express my feelings on what you have done for me… Thank you!”

“Hear, hear!” Cheered Ducky and the team all smiled fondly when Kate pulled a blushing Tony in for a hug and kiss to the cheek.

The End


End file.
